Freaky Fashion Runway
Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Nefera De Nile, Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras get the chance of an unlifetime when they each receive an invitation to go to New York city to compete in the Freaky Fashion Runway contest. The contest requires the designers to create outfits based on different themes and there is a different theme for each day and for each designer based on the day's theme. Due to fierce competition, these ghouls need all the help they can get, so their ghoulfriends tag along as their models and some of the boys tag along to check out the city. However, the competition isn't the only thing that's fierce, the judges and crowd are too. Also the judges aren't the only thing the ghouls must face after they discover clues to a long forgotten mystery, they must face dangers and find clues both on and off the runway as they compete for more than just a fashionista's dream. (Please let me know if you want your OCs in this series and if they will be models or designers and please let me know who their designer will be if they are models and who their models are if they are designers.) FFR - Fashion 101 Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Nefera De Nile, Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras fly out before the rest of the ghouls so they can participate in a crash course in freaky fashion and the rules of the runway. Accessories *purse *sunglasses *jacket *suitcase *Freaky Fashion Handbook booklet *stand and brush Characters Clawdeen Wolf Frankie Stein Nefera De Nile Jinafire Long Skelita Calaveras DeenaFFRF101.png|Clawdeen Wolf FFR - City Ghouls The ghouls fly out to Boo York with a few of the boys to meet up with their fashionista ghoulfriends and explore the boo-tiful city. Accessories *Sunglasses *Camera *I-Coffin *Purse(ghouls) or duffle bag (boys) *booklet *stand and brush Characters Draculaura Spectra Vondergeist Rochelle Goyle Gigi Grant Clawd Wolf Cleo De Nile Toralei Stripe Meowlody Clawdia Wolf Romulas Lagoona Blue Operetta Purrsephone Viperine Gorgon Holt Hyde Ghoulia Yelps C.A Cupid Catrine DeMew Madison Fear Deuce Gorgon Abbey Bominable Howleen Wolf Twyla Bonita Femur Heath Burns FFR - Howliday Fashion To start off the competition each designer must design an outfit for each of their modles based each of the following themes; Valintine's Day, 4th of July, Halloween and Christmas. Also they must keep true to each of their modles' own styles and colors as well as that of the Howliday they chose for that modle. Accessories *Howliday themed purse *card *stand and brush (one of the colors of their Howliday) Cannon characters Valentine's Day: '''Draculaura, C.A Cupid, Viperine Gorgon, Bonita Femur and Howleen Wolf '''4th of July: Lagoona Blue, Rochelle Goyal, Gigi Grant, Meowlody and Madison Fear '''Halloween: '''Spectra Vondergeist, Catrine DeMew, Cleo De Nile, Purrsephone and Twyla '''Christmas: '''Operetta, Abbey Bominable, Ghoulia Yelps, Toralei Stripe and Clawdia Wolf FFR - Summer of Luv For the second round the designers must create fashions fit for summer, again keeping true to their models’ styles and colors, as well as adding the theme of love somewhere to their designs. Accessories * hat * card * stand and brush (summery shade of their fav. color) Cannon characters Draculaura Spectra Vondergeist Rochelle Goyle Gigi Grant Cleo De Nile Toralei Stripe Meowlody Clawdia Wolf Lagoona Blue Operetta Purrsephone Viperine Gorgon Ghoulia Yelps C.A Cupid Catrine DeMew Madison Fear Abbey Bominable Howleen Wolf Twyla Bonita Femur FFR - Freaky Swimwear Once again the designers must keep true to the theme of summer as they design spooktacularly freaky fabulous swimwear for their models using their models’ styles, colors, and swimwear preferences to inspire their designs as well as their accessories for each of their ghoulfriends. Accessories * beach bag * card * Sand or water colored stand and brush Cannon characters Draculaura Spectra Vondergeist Rochelle Goyle Gigi Grant Cleo De Nile Toralei Stripe Meowlody Clawdia Wolf Lagoona Blue Operetta Purrsephone Viperine Gorgon Ghoulia Yelps C.A Cupid Catrine DeMew Madison Fear Abbey Bominable Howleen Wolf Twyla Bonita Femur FFR - Hauntlywood Glam This time the ghouls get all dressed up in glamourous outfits fit for ghoulebrities designed by their designer ghoulfriends as they show off their freaky styles and colors Hauntlywood style. Accessories * handbag * card * red stand and brush Cannon Characters Draculaura Spectra Vondergeist Rochelle Goyle Gigi Grant Cleo De Nile Toralei Stripe Meowlody Clawdia Wolf Lagoona Blue Operetta Purrsephone Viperine Gorgon Ghoulia Yelps C.A Cupid Catrine DeMew Madison Fear Abbey Bominable Howleen Wolf Twyla Bonita Femur FFR - Outer Space Divas COMING SOON FFR - Howling Fashionistas COMING SOON FFR - Around the World COMING SOON FFR - Boo-tiful Seasons COMING SOON FFR - Party Ghouls COMING SOON FFR - Ghouls of Style COMING SOON Category:Doll Line